Uprising May 9th
(Video recap; Aiden English picks up momentum for The Vaudevillains; Lee & Everett accept the challenge of Young Bucks; Cage decimating Cheeseburger and challenging Moose; Silas Young winning his debut match; Ricochet defeating Galloway; Ospreay defeating Cody Hall) '' ''SEGMENT 1: Inside Paul Heyman's office Welcome to another edition of Uprising. I have to admit that I am proud with the progress Uprising has made in these past few weeks and due to the increasing number of challenges that were made I've decided that Uprising will have another supershow that will happen NEXT WEEK! At Uprising: The Next Generation, the main event will be Ricochet defending the NexGen title against the #1 contender Will Ospreay. The tag team division will get a fair ammount of time as American Alpha will defend the NexGen tag team titles against The Vaudevillains. Also, Trevor Lee and Andrew Everett will face The Young Bucks in a two out of three falls match. As much as I like old school wrestling, I'd like to see shake things up. I have decided to approve of Cage's challenge to Moose and therefore, the two will collide in a street fight. Two weeks ago, TJ Perkins was a victim of a vicious attack by Cedric Alexander after their match. The two will settle their differences at TNG when they face each other. There are some men that are not on the card but I will give everyone an equal chance to prove themselves. With that being said, at TNG, there will be a battle royal, participants are as follows- AR Fox, Silas Young, Kushida, Joey Ryan, Cheeseburger, Sami Callihan and Cody Hall. The reward for winning the match? I'll give the winner the freedom to decide. Also, there has been a man who, despite me having faith in him, has been on quite a slump since coming here. Drew Galloway. I, however, being such a good hearted and generous person have decided to give Galloway a chance. His opponent? Someone I've paid a good ammount of money for. You'll find out who it is next week. (Enzo & Cass interrupt) '' ''Enzo: Yo Paul, we appreciate your genius mind but while listening to your public service annoucement, I noticed the two of us weren't name dropped. '' ''Cass: Funny how you said the tag team division will get a fair ammount of time but there's gotta be some time for your Gs. Come on Paulie, you gotta have something for us. '' ''Heyman: Indeed, I do have something for you. Just a few days ago, I signed a new team to a contract here. See, they're a bit rough and old school so you jersey shore outcasts should be in for a fight. Your opponents are The Revival, Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder. '' ''(Enzo & Cass leave with a bit concerned look on their faces as Heyman gets back to doing paperwork) '' '''MATCH 1: AR Fox and Kushida vs Joey Ryan and Sami Callihan' Fox and Kushida win at 12 minutes after Kushida tapped out Joey Ryan with kimura lock SEGMENT 2: Backstage w/Moose '' ''Cage, it's easy beating a 150 pounds kid, but what happens when right across from you stands a man that weights more than you, that is taller than you, that is stronger than you, better, faster and more hell bent on kicking your ass than anyone else? You know what happens then? This little emotion turns on in your body, and it's called fear. And you'll know what fear is when I look into your eyes and when I'm getting ready to spear the hell out of you. And after that? All you're gonna feel is pain and ribs being broken. At The Next Generation, I will rip you apart and shut down the so called machine. MATCH 2: Moose vs Cody Hall Moose wins at 10 minutes with a spear. Afterwards, CAGE viciously beats Moose down with a steel chair, throwing shots into his stomach and back before knocking him down with a chairshot to the head. He proceeded to pick Moose up and powerbomb him through a table. SEGMENT 3: Interview with Silas Young '' ''Kevin Kelly: Silas, it has been announced. You are to compete in a 7 man battle royal match next week. Can we get your thoughts on your opponents? '' ''Silas: What they all wish to be is me. AR Fox? What kind of name is that? What does AR even mean? Advanced Retard? Kushida? He was so bad he was deported from Japan. Joey Ryan? Sleazy pedophile. Cheeseburger? Is he old enough to even grow a beard and a mustache? Sami Callihan? After TNG, I'm gonna send him back to the underground where emo scum like him belongs. Cody Hall? Daddy's boy. You know what these 6 have in common? They're not men. Instead, they're outcasts, daddy's boys, children, emo's. Whatever. Come TNG, I will wipe the ring mat with them, I will win the battle royal and hell, I'll even say what I'm gonna do with this reward. I'll cash in my victory for a NexGen title shot and I'll raise the prestige of it tenfold because that's what real men do. '' '''MATCH 3: American Alpha & Enzo Amore & Collin Cassady vs The Vaudevillains & The Young Bucks' American Alpha & Enzo Amore & Collin Cassady win at 18 minutes after Jordan and Gable hit the Grand Amplitude on Nick Jackson SEGMENT 4: Ricochet discusses the main event ot The Next Generation Ricochet is the champion. Zack Sabre Jr. is not. Will Ospreay never will be.That's what the headlines said after Big Bang and the news will report the same, Zack Sabre did not live up to the hype surrounding him. The British master? Of what exactly? Failing to win the big one? Choking when it wasn't an option? That's what Zack Sabre is all about. Losing when it actually matters. Him beating Galloway and Hall doesn't matter to me one bit. What matters is what's gonna happen at TNG and that's me retaining. I'm the champion, I will be the champion for a long time, even when I get called up to Chaos or Survival, they still won't win the title. This title is meant for the best and I am it. I'm the master now! I'm the master of the game! Ospreay, you can fly at me like an eagle, Sabre, you can kick me all you want and suplex me all over the arena and break every bone in my body with submissions, you won't break me. Neither one of you will. I am the best, I AM the next generation. MATCH 4: Zack Sabre Jr. vs Kota Ibushi Sabre wins at 15 minutes after forcing Ibushi to tap out to crossface chickenwing Main Event: Ricochet and Will Ospreay vs Trevor Lee Andrew Everett Ricochet and Ospreay win at 17 minutes after Ospreay hit the 450 splash at Lee. Ricochet then tagged in and hit his own 450 splash and pinned Lee. After the match, Zack Sabre Jr. came out, confronting Ospreay first, then Ricochet. Just as he passed Ricochet, he turned him inside out with a german suplex. He then knocked Ospreay down with a lariat. Just as Trevor Lee was getting back up, Sabre knocked him down with a soccer kick and finished off Everett with a dragon suplex before grabbing the NexGen title and raising it. He grabs a mic: HEYMAN, LOOK AT WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF. LOOK WHAT I DID TO YOUR CHAMPION, TO HIS #1 CONTENDER, AND TO YOUR FASTEST RISING TAG TEAM. I TOOK THEM ALL DOWN IN A MATTER OF SECONDS! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH?! IS IT NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GIVE ME A CHANCE?? RICOCHET WANTS TO PROVE ALL THIS HYPE SHOULD'VE BEEN AIMED AT HIM! HE WANTS TO PROVE I'M JUST A FLASH IN THE PAN BUT I'M FAR FROM THAT. WHAT MORE DO I HAVE TO DO?! HOW MANY MORE MEN DO I HAVE TO SUBMIT OR HOW MANY HEADS DO I NEED TO DRIVE MAT FIRST TO PROVE MY POINT? I WENT THROUGH YOUR CHALLENGES, I BEAT GALLOWAY, I BEAT IBUSHI, I BEAT CODY HALL! ONE CHANCE, THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING FOR. RICOCHET WANTED IT BEFORE ALL THIS HAPPENED, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WOULDN'T WANT IT NOW?! (Paul Heyman appears on stage) YOU'RE ON! You vs Ospreay vs Ricochet WILL BE the main event of Uprising: The Next Generation. One chance.